One Blackmail too Far
by Addicted to Dreams
Summary: When Ryuk is sent on a mission to switch notebooks by an unknown boy he finds himself racing against time to get back before said boy decides to write down Light's name in a Death Note of his own. RyukxLight and HirumaxSena pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- **I tried posting this before but I went back and fixed it up so I'm going to try this again. This will be fairly short and I'm expecting it to only have three parts.

Not for Kira's Sake

"Look at this mess! I'm Kira! I can't waste my time cleaning up my room. There's justice to be served." Sleep depression was beginning to catch up to Light. It had been three days since he had shut his eyes long enough to have a dream, bordering the lines of a nightmare. It had left him restless and power-hungry.

Ryuk took a look at the mess. It was only a few hundred apples, slightly bruised, slightly moldy . He knew it wasn't so much the mess that made Light yell but his frustration. He looked over at Light who as of late much resembled Kira's archrival L. Or at least the man who a few days ago claimed to be the world famous detective L. Light was now sporting bags under his eyes, his hair was in a jungle of tangles and knots, and his clothes was beyond wrinkled. He looked like crap which was totally out of character for Light. It Ryuk said something it might make Light even madder then he already was, so for once, Ryuk held his tongue.

"What are you doing?" Light looked at the gray skinned Shinigami in disgust.

Ryuk let his arm fall to his side. "If you couldn't tell I was holding my tongue."

Light mouthed the word _why _then tilted himself back in the chair he was sitting on. Ryuk tried taking that moment to apologize. "Light I-"

Light snapped his head down, where moments ago he had his eyes tracing the design on the ceiling, now they glared at the Shinigami. "Ryuk…" Light's voice was wavering because of the large amounts of anger he was trying to suppress.

"Yes?" Ryuk answered carefully.

"I need my personal space for awhile. I want you to go back, and I don't want you to come here again until I call you." Light seemed to have forcibly swallowed he anger.

"Go back where? Define here." Ryuk knew he shouldn't mess with Light, he was in one of his moods, but if he was going away he needed some form of entertainment to remember bye.

"Back to whatever hell you spawned from! Go back to that Shinigami realm you're always complaining about." Looks like Light bit off more anger then he could chew, because there it was, back again to slap Ryuk in the face.

"And I shouldn't go where until you call?" Ryuk asked once he had out foot out Light's window.

"Here, my room, this house. Just get out!" Ryuk could still hear Light losing his temper as he flew away. Psh, and everyone though Kira was a cool levelheaded savior that believed in justice? Where was the justice in getting kicked out of your home? Well it wasn't his home, but he liked to think of it as his. Either way the world was being deceived. Under all that plotting, killing, and speeches Kira was just another human. Light went through puberty like all the other teens, and he still had to deal with hormones like everyone else. He wasn't a god even though he liked to think of himself as one. All that is what made it interesting, Ryuk reasoned.

There was an eerie silence in the Shinigami realm. As far as the eye could see there were no Shinigamis, not a single God of Death lingering around. Any Shinigami that found itself out in the open was quickly reminded of what the definition of fear was. Fear, the agitated feeling caused by the anticipation of the realization of danger, an uneasy feeling that something may happen contrary to one's hopes. Yes that about summed it up. It had been a long time since the Shinigami know as Ryuk had visited the realm. With always following the plans of Kira, who Ryuk liked to call Light, he never had the time. It wasn't his fault that L showed up and was pressuring Light and most importantly it wasn't _his _fault that Light's room smelled of moldy fruit. Okay well… maybe it was him who stored the apples away under the bed but how was he suppose to know they didn't keep like the sandy ones from the Shinigami realm?

That had been the last straw. Light sent Ryuk away. Tossed aside into the trash, just like those moldy apples. Now what was he suppose to do for entertainment? When he reached the realm the silence was more noticeable than any sound had ever been. Where was everybody? He was about to call out, because even a Shinigami can get the heebie-jeebies, when he heard a soft cracking sound. It was the sound of a bone breaking. This was a joke right? Someone must be playing a trick on him. He looked around to see if he could locate where the sound had come from. Nothing. It was as if the whole realm had been abandoned, maybe it had. Darn, must have missed the memo, Ryuk mused to himself. Where would he go now?

Ryuk could go anywhere that wasn't Light's room, or house, so he could go almost anywhere. Probably shouldn't go anywhere were Light might see him, though it would be funny to see how many people would react to Light yelling at thin air if he lost his cool. Just thinking of all the fun places he could go to put Ryuk in better spirits. He had always wanted to go to Italy… The Shinigami was pulled from his thoughts when a low murmur of whispers began to make the air vibrate. He was defiantly not alone.

The whispering could be heard clearly now but no words came from it. A cloud of black smoke crawled across the floor like a snake stalking it's prey. Ryuk saw it coming and took to the air. It was safe to say something wasn't right. The air began to wrap around him like a blanket. His wings got to the point where they were pinned to his body. You can't kill a Shinigami unless it saves someone with it's Death Note, but you could trap one. Stuck in the air Ryuk was a sitting duck.

"Ryuk… how nice of you to… visit." A soft voice whispered from the smoke, which no longer resembled a snake but a human. Little by little the smoke disappeared and in it's place stood a boy. The boy looked fragile and out of place with his surroundings. He looked up from behind white bangs, that looked mismatched with his orange hair, and stared at Ryuk.

"Well this is home sweet home after all." Ryuk said as if he lungs weren't being crushed. It didn't make much sense because only what he allowed too touch him touched him but this smoke was having no trouble.

"I suppose…" The boy walked over to where Ryuk was suspended in air. "It's fine… you can lower him…"

Before Ryuk could question whom the kid was talking to he was suddenly in contact with the ground. Now that he more level with the boy's face he could see the kid had had black clear irises. It was like looking at an egg cooking in a frying pan only the yolk was black. The pressure on Ryuk's chest slowly lifted away and he began to get feeling in his wings again.

"Ryuk… you have your Death Note… but you claimed you lost yours… and now you've come back leaving the other with a human. Why?" The kid's voice was still only a whisper. He wore a black robe and Ryuk could only see his head and hands.

"I'm on vacation." Answered Ryuk, seeing no reason to tell this kid anything. The kid in a swift movement reached out and placed his fingertips on Ryuk's forehead. The boy's skin was soft and pale, to Ryuk it felt like a light breeze brushing his face. Who the hell was this kid?

"You lied. Ryuk lying to me… is like falling in love… suicide." The boy removed his fingers and chuckled. "I'll be kind though… I'll let you prove to me that you… deserve to live."

Ryuk just nodded dumbly. He was sure the only way a Shinigami could die was by falling in love, had the kid found another way? This could explain the lack of Shinigamis. He could try to escape, but this could be the entertainment he was looking for. He let the kid continue. "All you have to do is… drop this…" The boy pulled a Death Note from beneath his cloak. Ryuk recognized it at once, it had been the Shinigami Nu's. "All you have to do is replace this… notebook… with another notebook. Simple yes?"

Ryuk looked at the Death Note, then at the boy holding it. What had he gotten himself into? No… it was that Light Yagami's entire fault for sending him away. Well he was the one that made the mess with the apples, but it was because he saw the squirrels storing nuts away on the TV that he got the idea, but then again it was because Light wanted to watch the sport's channel in the first place that the TV was on. So the cause must have something to do with sports. Oh yes, now Ryuk remembered. Light liked to watch the high school football team Deimon Devil Bats because he had a suspicion that their quarterback was a criminal, but he had no evidence yet. So their quarterback was the reason behind it all, he would have to thank him later… The boy was waiting for an answer so Ryuk said with more confidence then he felt, "Yes, very simple."

"Good. Then I want you… to bring back _that blasted notebook_!" The kid's face scrunched up, he looked in pain. The boy gave Ryuk the Death Note and written instruction on where to find the other notebook.

"When you obtain it… come back immediately, and whatever you do, do not look in it!" The boy turned around and began walking away, his black robe billowing after him.

"What happens if I accidentally see part of a page? Or if it falls and opens up?" Asked Ryuk.

Without looking at him the boy called over his shoulder before turning into smoke, "I'll kill Kira."

What a nice guy. Ryuk took one last look around at the sad sate the Shinigami realm was in, it was worse then when he left it the last time. Ryuk's only mistake was storing all those apples and not eating them, he was going to be regretting it for a long time. Under his breath he mumbled, "I don't care what happens to Light, what kind of a threat is that?"

"He's you're only source of entertainment," The boy's voice whispered even though he was no where to be seen.

"Well true but…" Ryuk started.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" The boy shirked, he voice no longer that gentle whisper.

"Fine I'm going," Ryuk couldn't stop the inevitable so he looked at the paper in his hand. The place was in Japan, oh well Italy would have to wait. "Just remember I'm not doing this for Light!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hell?

The night sky was like swimming in the ocean, but instead of starfish there were stars, and clouds instead of seam foam.

Ryuk had never gone swimming before so maybe that was a crappy metaphor, all that mattered was that he was soaring above Earth and far away from that abnormal kid.

Did a Shinigami have the right to call something abnormal?

In this case… maybe.

Japan looked different from a bird's eye view, it looked a lot prettier, but was still ugly. Humans in general were ugly, if not in the sense of outward appearances, rather their gooey centers. There were only a few in Ryuk's opinion who were exceptions to this… speaking of which… he briefly wondered how Light was fairing without him. He made a mental note to check in on him later if he happened to be flying over that way.

Ryuk looked at the instructions once again, then for the first time noticed another piece of paper underneath the first. These looked more like instructions, and the other piece was more like directions. Guess it didn't matter. Ryuk's eyes scanned the paper.

1. Never open the notebook once you obtain it!

2. Don't let anyone know what you're up to.

3. You have six days to accomplish your task. If even a second passes over the given 144 hours and the desired notebook is not in my hands, Kira is dead.

Well that's pleasant. How long is six days? Ryuk had never really paid attention to the passing of time before. Wait, of course he knew how long a day was. He felt like smacking himself but instead opted for treating himself to a nice juicy apple. There was no logic to that, but for the fact that he was hungry.

An apple and a hour later and Ryuk was finally at his destination.

"That's odd…" Ryuk mused to himself. The place seemed oddly familiar. He just couldn't place where he had seen it before. He looked at the directions paper and read that he should wait until daytime to search for the notebook. Great… He had several hours to kill, and no one to kill.

---

The sun rose and with it the sounds of children heading off to school filled the air. It reminded Ryuk of the days when Light went to high school. Ah the memories, but there was time fit for reminiscing, and time for carrying out other people's will. Now was the latter.

Ryuk sat perched on the ledge of the school's roof. The school was Deimon Private Senior High School, the home of the Deimon Devil Bats. It was ironic in many ways, that the person Ryuk blamed for all his troubles, was the owner of the notebook he was sent after. Was it karma? Or just a case of rotten luck. Rotten apples. Light.

Ryuk sighed. It was going to be a long day, he could tell.

The Shinigami had to wait several more hours before he finally saw his target. Yoichi Hiruma. Ryuk read his name from above the boy's head. He also took a look at how long the boy was going to live for. "Heh heh heh."

Throughout the school day Ryuk waited lazily on the rooftop, biding his time until he could get his hands on the notebook. Finally the last bell rang, the sound was echoing in the god of death's ears, and the kids piled out of the double doors of the building.

Hiruma.

Hiruma.

Hiruma.

"Ah ha." Ryuk finally spotted the name amongst the crowd. The blond haired pointy teeth and ear teen emerged on the field behind the school. Ryuk observed how others did the same, and soon there was a small crowd gathered inside the small clubhouse.

They came out of the tiny building moments later and were all dressed in red uniforms and appeared to be engaging in some form of torture. Ryuk didn't see the blond's bag anywhere on his person and assumed that it would be in the clubhouse. Now was as good a time as any to begin his task. How bothersome.

Ryuk was inside the clubhouse when he saw the notebook beside a laptop and flamethrower. A bizarre combination of things, but who was he to question it? This whole thing was child's play. Ryuk felt something more challenging would have been far more entertaining, and it would have.

"Woof woof, grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Ryuk turned around to see a monster of a dog. It was bearing its fangs at him, a gesture which Ryuk found rude.

The door to the clubhouse flew open and a shadow was cast inside. "Cerberus, what is it boy?"

It was Hiruma.

The blond looked at Ryuk, his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck?! I told that fucking manager that the mascot costume is a devil bat. What part of that did she not understand?"

Ryuk blinked. Huh?

"What the hell are you suppose to be anyways?" Hiruma eyed Ryuk up and down.

Ryuk would have to question where the teen learned his manners from at a later date, because the more pressing question was how the teenager was able to see him. No one was suppose to be able to see him unless he allowed it, and he certainly wasn't allowing it at the moment. "You can see me?"

The blond frowned, "No, I'm just talking to myself."

"So you can see me?" He asked to confirm it.

"No fuck." Hiruma spat before muttering under his breath something about retards and then proceeded to pull out a rifle from thin air. "Come on. You need all the practice you can get before tonight's game."

Hiruma marched out of the building, and a baffled Ryuk followed. He had just gone over the threshold when the blond lowered his weapon and fired at an unsuspecting Sena Kobayakawa, Ryuk read the boy's name. The boy had slowed down in his running and paid the price in rubber bullets.

"Get back to work fucking shrimp! No slacking." Hiruma barked the order.

Ryuk gave off a round of wheezy laughter, "Things just got interesting."

---

Light laid stretched across his bed. He had been starring up at his ceiling for awhile now. He had written names in the Death Note already, but he did not feel satisfied. Exasperated and feeling drained of energy he threw his pen. It hit the wall opposite his bed and fell onto the desk. Angry at nothing in particular and yet at the same time everything was the only way to describe the emotions buzzing in his head. Light grabbed for the remote at the foot of his bed and turned on the TV. Ryuk was the last to watch anything, therefore it was on one of the cartoon channels. Some annoying theme song was playing, oddly enough it reminded him of the Shinigami. He started flipping through channels, looking for one that was broadcasting news at this hour. Chances were he would have to wait until later for that though, because it was still early. He stopped his futile search when the high school football team that he was infatuated with came on the screen. The only reason they were on TV was because their quarterback was blackmailing the TV station, or so rumors suggested.

Light wasn't really in the mood to watch today. He was about to turn the TV off when something caught his attention. It was just now halftime and the cheerleads stormed onto the field. In the middle of it all was Ryuk…

Light bolted upright, his eyes grew wide. "What the hell?!"

"Are you okay Light?" Sayu, his little sister, called through his door.

Light recovered from his shock quickly, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Then what was all that about?" She inquired.

That girl really was too nosy for her own good. "It's nothing."

"Oh?"

"I'm watching football, I was just commenting on one of the plays."

"Oh, okay!" Her footsteps could be heard walking away. What a simpleton who need only to be fed simple answers.

Light looked back at the screen to see Ryuk dancing around with the cheerleaders. His fingers dug into the blankets of his bed, drawing them into his palm, as he fiercely glared at the television. What was that idiot doing? What if L was watching this? He could ruin everything! If Light was thinking rationally he would have considered the fact that anyone watching would just assume Ryuk was a mascot, and from the way he was dancing around it was obvious he was playing the part rather well, but alas he was not in his right mind. Or his left for that matter. Rage has a tendency to blind people, and to stop clear thoughts from getting through to them, like a clogged artery.

Light slid off his bed with only one objective in mind, finding Ryuk and killing him, or at the very least chewing him out for all the trouble he's going to cause him.

Light found his jacket in his closet where he had hung it up earlier and picked up his wallet from off the desk. If he took the bus he could be at the high school the next day. Now all he needed was an excuse to give to his parents…

He may be in college but it would look less suspicious this way.

Of course! The best kind of lie is as close to the truth as possible.

Light practically flew down the stairs in his rush. His mother was in the kitchen and he poked his head around the corner. "Hey mother, I'm going out for awhile, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

"Where are you off to?" Sachiko Yagami, Light's mother, turned around to regard her son.

Light told her that he was going to watch his favorite high school football team play tomorrow, and that he would be staying at a friends house over in that area.

"Well that's okay I guess, but are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner before rushing off? I'm fixing-"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm in a hurry." Light waved goodbye to her and was out of the door before she could finish saying what she was fixing for dinner.

Light started out running at full speed but had to slow down because he didn't want to draw attention to himself. His heart rate became regular and he found the crisp air clearing away the patches of fog in his head. He may have acted on impulse instead of thinking this through, something he did about as often as Ryuk ate pears, but he really couldn't leave Ryuk to do as he please. No, that would only bring trouble…

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**: I changed my mind, I think this story might be longer then I thought. I think that's good news, however.


End file.
